


Вчерашний Пад Тай

by SisforSibyl



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: В Pink Floyd сменился франтмен.
Relationships: Syd Barrett/Roger Waters





	Вчерашний Пад Тай

Это моя гитара. Таких гитар много, но эта — моя. Моя гитара — мой лучший друг. Она — моя жизнь. Я должен научиться владеть ее так же, как я владею своей жизнью. Без меня моя гитара бесполезна. Без моей гитары бесполезен я. Я должен играть на моей гитаре умело. Я должен играть виртуознее, чем тот, который захочет занять мое место. Я должен заменить его прежде, чем он заменит меня.  
***  
  
Он голоден.  
У него голодные руки — они вырываются, не слушаются и порываются спрятаться в карманы, каждый раз, когда он платит за очередной пакет лапши быстрого приготовления на кассе.  
У него голодная походка — легкие, едва не сплетающиеся друг с другом на ходу ноги, тяжелый, скрученный живот и вязкая голова.  
У него голодный голос — когда он поет, то едва не обрушивается ртом на микрофон, наклоняется всем корпусом и долго тянет ноту. С раззявленным ртом и крепко зажмуренными глазами он, должно быть, представляет собой идеальный образец отчаявшегося безработного музыканта с амбициями размером с Ирландию и отсутствием внятных перспектив.  
Он не носит с собой портмоне. Лучше уж не позориться и хранить наличные, а вернее их отсутствие в карманах. Когда в очередной раз нечем будет платить, он сможет сослаться на прорехи и застенчиво улыбнуться — есть шанс, что так его не выпихнут со свистом и ругательствами из столовой прямо на мостовую.  
— Отожрешься еще, Дэвид, — грубо, но покровительственно говорят ему, предлагая записать пару песен в составе Pink Floyd.  
Точно так и говорят: "пару песен".  
Когда Сид приносит им наработку новой песни, берет акустическую гитару и даже не поет, а нараспев произносит слова, все затихают.  
Дэвид чувствует себя лишним, как чувствует себя забредший на крещение чужого ребенка прохожий. Или же на панихиду, тут вряд ли кто разберет.  
Наконец Сид отставляет в сторону гитару, и, отряхнув руки, говорит, что хочет записать на треке оркестр Армии Спасения.  
— Кларнет, даже несколько, в разных тональностях, и конечно тромбон. И чтобы тон... бравурный такой, мы же не реквием какой-нибудь исполняем, — на лице Сида беспричинная, жесткая улыбка, точно резиновый гелиевый шар, который забыли сдуть, и он все висит под потолком — крохотный и сморщенный.  
Дэвид вжимается в спинку стула и закрывает глаза, точно это перечеркнет его присутствие в этой комнате, в этой студии, в этой группе. За время их знакомства в Сиде поменялось что угодно, но не голос. Сид перестал его узнавать, начал тушить окурки об ковры вместо пепельниц, променял кровь на лизергамиды, но голос его остается прежним. Он похож одновременно и на ветер в ивах, и на блюз в шумовом оркестре, и на сумасбродный смех.  
Именно из-за этого голоса Дэвиду и нравится песня. С образами луны и солнца и зимы и влюбленной королевишны она выходит сказкой, призванной вытравить из ребенка подозрения, что в его шкафу прячется червеподобный монстр.  
Но в данном случае монстр действительно существует.  
Вечером, заскочив в ближайший к студии паб, он видит Роджера, понуро восседающего в своем пышном, чернильном пальто, делающим его похожим на макабрического ворона По, на высоком барном стуле, и поддавшись совершенно беспочвенному желанию, садится рядом с ним.  
Дэвид предпринимает попытку завязать разговор, спрашивая, что Роджер думает по поводу новой песни Сида, одновременно жестом заказывая пару двойных бренди.  
До этого момента они довольно редко разговаривали, должно быть именно поэтому Роджер и нравился ему.  
Роджер только бросает на Дэвида пораженный, изучающий взгляд и терпеливо ждет, пока тот заплатит за два бокала. Он медленно делает несколько глотков и громко выдыхает, крепко зажмуриваясь, точно Дэвид вместо того, чтобы дать ему бренди, двинул в пах.  
На единственную секунду Дэвид делает то, чего больше не сделает никогда — он мысленно прочерчивает параллель между собой и Роджером, вспоминая то, как сам зажмуривается, точно от слепящего света, когда поет.  
Роджер устало встает, и, запахнув пальто, отвечает:  
— Ты либо тупой, либо слепой, одно из двух, Дэйв.  
Оглушенный, Дэвид не двигается с места еще пару минут — перед ним стоит полный бокал.  
Второй сукин сын забрал.  
После этого инцидента они говорят, как и раньше, мало, но на этот раз неприязнь стала взаимной.  
Одним вечером, пока Дэвид отрешенно курит, прислонившись к мусорным бакам напротив клуба, в котором они выступали этим вечером, его отлавливает привлекательная рыбка, целиком состоящая из веснушек и округлостей, предлагая свое сердце и вагину одним спонтанным поцелуем.  
Это публичное место, это Лондон, это его жизнь, и это его брюки сейчас расстегивают, а потом из бархата оказываются сотканы не только они, но и ее язык, ее рот, ее распущенные волосы, щекочущие его оголенные бедра, пока она делает, да, кажется это называется именно так, глубокую глотку.  
Дэвид широко распахивает глаза, рот, себя всего, видя, как на противоположной стороне улицы стоит Сид и с этим вошедшей в привычку легким презрением и иронией смотрит на Дэвида.  
Рядом с Сидом, не замечая, кажется, никого вокруг себя, кроме ушедшего в наркотический анабиоз Сида и собственного раздутого эго, находится Роджер — он яростно жестикулирует, кричит, или просит, или то и другое одновременно, а потом разворачивает Сида к себе за плечи и тормошит его изо всех сил.  
— Луна такая большая, Родж, такая синяя, Родж, — доносится до Дэвида, и, кажется, Роджер кричит, кричит что-то совершенно скандальное и неожиданное, но похоть перевешивает, и звуки схлопываются и затихают, когда он, наконец, кончает, наконец, наконец.  
А потом ни Роджера, ни Сида, ни даже девицы, чей энтузиазм, разогретый концертом, после минета скоропостижно утих, уже нет на улице, и если бы не подтек спермы на левой брючине Дэвида, тот подумал бы, что все это ему привиделось.  
— Времени для грез и шуток больше не осталось, — через пару дней, переиначивая слова песни, многозначительно говорит Сид.  
Они пытаются записать часть вокала уже третий час, но Сид то ли так игрив сейчас, то ли невменяем, знать наверняка нельзя, и он меняет стиль исполнения с каждой попыткой, все сильнее и сильнее.  
В какой-то момент Смит сдается и предлагает записать непосредственно гитарную партию Дэвида.  
Он вкладывает ему в руки гитару и бормочет что-то вроде: "Хотя бы ты не подведи, парень" и закрывает за ним дверь комнаты для записи.  
В окне видно лицо Роджера, застывшее, скупое на эмоции, скорее маска, а не лицо. Дэвиду кажется, что они оба вспоминают сейчас, что именно Роджер прокричал Сиду на ухо, пока бархатный язычок группи обхаживал член Дэвида, они оба должно быть хорошенько запомнили тот вечер.  
И тогда Дэвид точно на пробу проводит ладонью по струнам, стискивает зубы и крепко закрывает глаза. Его руки, голова и рот вновь голодны и это не исправят и десятки брикетов лапши, которыми заставлены его кухонные тумбы.  
Дэвид голоден, и потому он берет точно выверенный, подходящий под параметр идеального, первый аккорд.  
Он больше не помнит, что Роджер проорал на всю улицу Сиду, а тот в кислотном дурмане умудрился не расслышать тех слов — Дэвид голоден и он пожирает звуки. И это его любимая часть.  
  
***  
  
Моя гитара это человек, такой же, как я, потому что это моя гитара. Я должен относиться к ней, как к своему брату. Я должен изучить ее слабости и ее силу, ее части и ее принадлежности, ее струны и ее гриф. Я должен хранить ее от губительной погоды и от повреждений так, как я храню от всякого вреда свои руки и ноги, свои глаза и свое сердце. Я должен хранить свою гитару чистой и настроенной. Мы станем частью друг друга. Да будет так.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы перефразированные цитаты из фильма Стэнли Кубрика "Цельнометаллическая оболочка".


End file.
